1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel structure, and more particularly to a panel structure removably connected with the main housing of an electronic device. The present invention further comprises an electronic device enclosure comprising the panel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional non-portable electronic devices, such as storage systems, desktop computers, or servers, are generally provided with an operation panel on the front side of the enclosure to allow easy manipulation by users for different purposes. Occasionally, in order to replace components such as hard drives in these electronic devices for the purpose of system upgrades or maintenance and repairs, the panel has to be removed first so that the internal components may be replaced. Therefore, it is important for these devices to have an easily removable panel structure.
For some of the devices mentioned above, the panel is not removable or dismountable from the front side of the enclosure; therefore, when a user wants to replace the internal components, he or she has to first remove a part of the enclosure from the lateral or top side before dismounting the panel. This structural design, which is complicated and requires more time to mount and dismount the panel, is thus not user-friendly or convenient.